


Head In The Clouds

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Possessive Behavior, oops sorry badly written fluff, reader is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: A part of Nines felt as if he was stuck being a soulless machine, he didn’t feel human enough. And for the longest time, it hadn’t bothered him, not at all.Then she came along, she just had to ruin it all.





	Head In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr acc! Enjoy reading :)

Nines was rather cold compared to his predecessor, RK800. He lacked the humanity Connor had, even after his deviancy. He wasn’t created to be social or friendly, after all. He is a combat android or _was_ a combat android.

He worked in the D.P.D and served as detective Gavin Reed’s partner. The man was difficult, constantly acting like a toddler and lashing out every other minute. It did nothing but annoy him. Hank was their superior and a man with his fair share of personal issues, but he was a good lieutenant none the less.

Connor, on the other hand, was his counterpart. He was full of all kinds of emotions; he was more human than most humans. He wasn’t, a part of Nines felt as if he was stuck being a soulless machine, he didn’t feel human enough. And for the longest time, it hadn’t bothered him, not at all.

Then she came along, she just had to ruin it all.

She was a new member of the D.P.D, a bright young officer. She didn’t mean anything to him first, just a new face around the office, nothing more. That changed when she was assigned to help him and Reed on a case.

She wasn’t the best asset, but he could see she was trying her best despite her inexperience. It didn’t change the fact that she caused unnecessary inconvenience. Gavin was much more outspoken with his criticism, to which she responded with a simple ‘Okay.’

Her company became constant after that, with her occasionally dropping by his desk to say hi. It became an everyday thing after that, and they eventually began having actual small conversations. It was nothing deep or personal, just two D.P.D workers discussing their jobs.

But before he knew it, it had changed into something more for him. It became a routine; he grew used to her soft greeting and short talks. Their conversations gradually transferred to more personal ones.

She would ask him about his day, what he liked and disliked, how the hell he put up with Reed. It was an entertaining conversation.

She told him about herself, shared details of so many things; her home life, her hobbies, her pets. It was quite endearing, seeing her excitedly ramble about those things that _shouldn’t_ matter to him.

He felt something; this strange sense of attachment filled him. He wanted her to talk more, he loathed seeing her go back to work away from him. He **felt**.

It was new, it was strange, it was scary. He didn’t know how to best deal with the million thoughts that swamped his artificial brain. He continued to stare at his terminal, his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

“Nines?” she called, and he looked up. “I’m gonna go get lunch, you wanna tag along?” he stared for a moment then nodded, getting up and walking by her side.

* * *

Nines could feel himself heat up as he gazed at her, his vision focused on her and only her. She was giggling with Connor. His pining had only gotten worse, now deeming it impossible to see her with anyone else. His attraction to her wasn’t logical, he thought, he still did not understand how things ended up like this.

Him, hopelessly smitten by this ordinary woman who was nothing an aloof mess, her not noticing anything and enjoying her time with others. It made his chest ache.

He did not own her; she wasn’t something for him to control or claim. He knew that and fully realized it. Then why did he feel this sudden urge to take her away from this crowd, to make her see what he felt, to make her his?

It wasn’t logical, then again nothing he did was. He approached her unconsciously, “Officer ____” She turned and flashed that same pleasing smile, “Nines, I told you to drop that ‘officer’! we aren’t at work.” She scolded.

“I apologize.” He said, looking the RK800 who looked between them suspiciously. “Oh, that’s Miller and Jess, I’m gonna go say hi.” She said and left the two. Nines gaze lingered on her until she disappeared into the crowd.

“You like her.” It was more of a statement, “I beg your pardon?”

“You like ____.” Connor was grinning, Nines did not think he would be that easy to read. “I do not, that would be unprofessional.”, Connor laughed, “You were watching us talk, you could’ve killed me with that look alone.”

He didn’t respond, only glaring at him through a side glance. “You should talk to her about it.” Nines scoffed, right. “I’m serious, you can’t keep scaring away her potential lovers like that.”

He was right. He was scaring them away with his expression alone, he couldn’t help this burn in his chest whenever someone got too close. He felt terrible, this was wrong, he didn’t have the right to do it.

He didn’t what else to do, he wanted to be the one to hold her close, to laugh with her but something was stopping him from even trying to reach that. He was afraid, afraid she would not feel the same.

She was also rather oblivious to how she affected him.

_“Wow, your hand is really warm.” She said as she wrapped her hand around his, not realizing the cause of his heat was her._

_“Hey, I brought Connor along, hope you don’t mind.” She said as she brought him to what he thought would be a private reading session._

_“There is only one bed left, but it’s big enough for the two of us.” She said, they ended up sharing a room on a stakeout before, she didn’t look bothered by it at all. He opted to stay up all night instead._

God, how could someone be so... unaware?

“Nines, Nines!” She held his hand, Connor smiled and excused himself, leaving them alone. “Listen, I found this amazing spot, come I will show you!” She said and pulled him, leading him through the crowd and into a small door; it was a small balcony.

The view was breathtaking, there was a soft breeze and the music from the inside was now muffled. She stood next to him; his eyes went from the view below to her. She was staring at him, “It’s beautiful, right?”

“Yes, it certainly is.” He muttered. She somehow looked even prettier now. “I’m glad to be sharing this with you.”

“Me too.” It went quiet after that. he tried to keep a straight face.

He felt a little bit of reassurance. “Can I tell you something?” she looked at him in wonder but nodded nonetheless, “I…” He paused, gulping the invisible lump in his throat, “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Was their immediate answer, but their expression hadn’t changed. “No, I _like_ you, ___.” He emphasized the ‘like’, wanting her to understand his confession.

“Aw, I _like_ you too.” They said and patted his shoulder; Nines closed his eyes. “Nines?”

“I love you; I absolutely adore you, with all my heart. Not in a platonic sense.” He knew he would lose it if she somehow did not get it now. “Oh.” Was her low response.

“Oh,” she said, louder this time. The look of surprise on her face made him want to forget this ever happened. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, I will go back inside.” He said and he turned to leave but she caught his arm, pulling him toward her.

“Wait, I feel the same!” Her heart was racing, he could hear it. “What?”

“I’m not good at this stuff, shit.” She cursed and paused to collect herself, “This explains the whole glaring at everyone like an angry puppy thing.” she said to herself and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Nines just looked at her fumbling to get her words out.

“I like being around you, Nines, you’re special to me.” she finally said and looked at him, embarrassment was written all over her face. “I won’t mind being more than just friends, I would love to, actually.”

Nines blinked, once, twice, thrice. These were the words this troublesome human made him crave for a while now but now that it was finally real, he didn’t know what to do. So, she moved in, wrapping her arms around him gently and resting her head on his chest.

He wanted to **feel** this way forever.


End file.
